


Odontophobia

by Mangoesaregood8



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Dentist, Fear of Dentist, M/M, Ondontophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/pseuds/Mangoesaregood8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's teeth have been bothering him badly enough that Joseph's noticed.  Joseph wants to take him into the dentist, but Sebastian doesn't plan on going in quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian knew that he needed to make a visit to the dentist. He hadn’t been in a while and there were a few teeth that had been giving him trouble over the past few months. He’d been trying to ignore them as usual and save himself the hassle of going to get them fixed, but over the past few days, they had been causing him so much pain that even Joseph was starting to take notice. He was doing everything he could to keep the pain at bay. He tried his usual remedy, drinking, which didn’t help much at all. He tried brushing more than usual, and even flossing, thinking that maybe his gums were just being sensitive, or something had lodged itself between his teeth, but that only seemed to make the pain worse. Sebastian knew he was getting desperate when he tried topical anesthetics. They worked for a while, but because they were so messy and hard to apply accurately, he would usually walk into work with his whole mouth numb. That’s when Joseph started to notice.

  
“Hey Seb? Is everything alright over there? I know you’re not a morning person, but you usually would have said something to me by now. It’s not like you to be this quiet.” Joseph was at his desk, working on their most recent report.

  
Sebastian frowned. “Yeah, I’m fine…”

  
Joseph looked over the folder that he had been staring at. “Are you sure? You don’t sound fine. Something happen to your mouth?”

  
“Just a toothache. It’s nothing.” Sebastian picked up the folder on his own desk and started to leaf through it, hoping that Joseph would drop the subject if he thought Sebastian was actually trying to get some work done.

  
“Maybe you ought to get it checked out. Could be a cavity. It wouldn’t surprise me with how much you smoke and drink. I could take you to the office just down the street after work. They stay open pretty late and-“

  
“I don’t need to go to the dentist Joseph. It’s just a toothache. I’ll be fine.” Sebastian frowned. The medicine he had used this morning did a great job of numbing everything but his sore teeth, and it was obvious in his speech.

  
“You haven’t been drinking already, have you Sebastian?” Joseph scowled. “It’s eight in the morning. You can’t wait till after lunch?”

  
“I wasn’t drinking for once. I’m sober.”

  
“Then why do you sound like you’re slurring?” Joseph demanded.

  
Sebastian was silent for a moment. If he told Joseph what was going on, then he was going to drag him to the dentist for sure. On the other hand, there might be another IA report and investigation if he didn’t.

  
“What’s going on Seb? You’re worrying me.”

  
“It’s a toothache.”

  
“A toothache wouldn’t make you slur like that. Unless… Unless you’re really bad at putting medicine on it? Is it really that bad?”

  
“It’s more than one tooth,” Sebastian admitted after a long moment.

  
Joseph sighed and pinched at the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “Sebastian, if it’s really that bad, then you ought to let someone take a look at it. It’s only going to get worse if you try to avoid it.”

  
“I’m not going to the dentist Joseph. You couldn’t get me to step foot in there for all of the whiskey in the world.” Sebastian turned the page in the folder he was working from. “Remember those fingerprints I asked you to pick up? Did you ever get those?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

  
It didn’t work. “What do you have against the dentist? They’re supposed to help you. They’re not going to hurt you. They just clean your teeth or help you if one of them is bothering you. And it sounds like you have a cavity, which means that you should go see one as soon as possible.”

  
“I don’t want some stranger drilling around in my head. Doesn’t make much sense that you like it.”

  
“I don’t like it Seb. I don’t think anyone does. But if you would take better care of your teeth and actually go see a dentist regularly, then you wouldn’t have that problem, now would you?”

  
Sebastian rubbed at his temples. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

  
“No, because you’re just going to keep complaining about it, and it’s going to get worse, then I’m going to be stuck with all of the paperwork because you’re either in too much pain or too drunk to take care of it.”

  
“That’s not true.” Sebastian made a face. “I already tried drinking. It didn’t work.”

  
Joseph rolled his eyes. “You know that’s not a legitimate painkiller. If it hurt that much then you should have taken aspirin or ibuprofen.”

  
“Yeah, well, it’s a little late for that now, don’t you think?”

  
“I’m taking you to the dentist after work. We’re getting your teeth taken care of so I won’t have to hear you complain about them later.”

  
“Good luck with that.”

  
The two detectives stayed quiet for the rest of the day. Joseph was still too frustrated with Sebastian and Sebastian was in too much pain to talk. When the clock in the hallway chimed five, Joseph closed his folders and stood up. He stretched his back and set his pen back into the cup on his desk.

  
“Ready to go Sebastian?”

  
Sebastian looked up at him from a half finished report. “Go? Go where?”

  
“Did you forget already? I’m taking you to the dentist.”

  
Sebastian shook his head. “No you’re not.”

  
Joseph sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m not arguing with you about this. Just get in the car and let’s go. The faster we get done with this, the faster I can take you home.”

  
Sebastian closed his folder before putting it in the drawer of his desk. He stood up and grabbed his trench coat and his keys. “I’m going home now. I’ll see you tomorrow Joseph.”

  
“Oh no you don’t.” Joseph grabbed Sebastian by the arm. “You know that your teeth are just going to get worse if you keep ignoring them. Just go in and get them fixed so they stop bothering you.”

  
Sebastian pulled his arm away. “I don’t need to see a dentist Joseph. Will you drop it already?”

  
Joseph frowned but let go of Sebastian’s arm. “You’re not afraid of the dentist, are you Seb?”

  
“Why the hell would I be afraid of a dentist? I chase after thieves and murderers all day. I’m not afraid.”

“Then why won’t you let me take you?”

  
“Because I don’t want to go! Do I need more of a reason than that?”

  
“Sebastian…” Joseph sighed and shook his head. “Please just let me take you. If you let me take you to the dentist, I’ll…”

  
“You’ll what?”

  
“I’ll let you play with my hair all you want. I know you like playing with it, so if you let me take you to the dentist, you can mess with it all you want, and I won’t say anything.”

  
“Really?” Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest. “You won’t say anything?”

  
“Not a word. And you can play with it to your heart’s content.”

  
“I might have to take you up on that.” Sebastian’s smirk immediately turned into a wince.

  
“But you have to let me take you to the dentist first.”

  
“Fine… But you have to drive.”

  
“Alright. Come on Seb.” Joseph made sure he had his things before directing Sebastian to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Fine… But you have to drive.”_

_“Alright.  Come on Seb.”  Joseph made sure he had his things before directing Sebastian to the car._

Sebastian followed Joseph to the car and climbed into the passenger seat.  Joseph got into the driver’s seat and took Sebastian to the dentist’s office.  He parked the car and turned it off.

“Ready to go Seb?”  Joseph stuck his keys in his pocket and got out of the car.

Sebastian stayed stubbornly in place.

“Come on Sebastian.  Your teeth aren’t going to feel any better if you just sit here.”

Sebastian sighed and got out of the car.  He reluctantly followed Joseph inside.

Once they were in the office, Joseph went up to the front desk to check Sebastian in.  Sebastian sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room.  He took a look around the office.  There were quite a few children there with their parents.

Joseph sat down next to Sebastian a moment later with a clipboard full of papers in hand.  

“Joseph, why are there children here?”

“Oh, did I not tell you?  This dentist works with children and adults.  I figured since you were acting like a child that this one would be a good idea.”  Joseph bent down to start filling out the paperwork.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.  “I’m not acting like a child.”

“Of course you aren’t.”  Joseph finished filling out all of the forms and handed them back to the receptionist.  He came back and sat down next to Sebastian again when he was done.

“I’m not letting them touch my teeth,” Sebastian said.

“Really Seb?  We’re already here.  And I’m not letting you go home until you’ve been seen.”

Sebastian crossed his arms and sank lower into his chair.  It was going to be a long afternoon…

The two detectives waited in silence until Sebastian was called back.  A nurse in a white dress with a red sweater appeared in the door way, holding a folder.

“Sebastian Castellanos?”

Sebastian stayed in his chair.

“Hey Sebastian.  It’s your turn.”

“I’m not going back there Joseph.”

Joseph huffed.  “Just go back and get it over with Sebastian.  Or am I going to have to drag you back there?  I’d rather not embarrass us like that but I will do it if I have to.”

“Sebastian Castellanos?” The nurse called again.  “Are you still here?”

“Hurry up Sebastian.”

Sebastian stood up from his chair.  “Yeah, yeah.  I’m still here.”

“If you would follow me please.  The doctor will see you now.”  The nurse turned and walked through the doorway.

Sebastian followed her and was led to a dentist chair.

“Please.  Have a seat,” the nurse said as she gestured to the chair.

Sebastian looked at the chair for a moment before sitting down in it.  The nurse grabbed a paper bib and clipped it in place around Sebastian’s neck.

“The doctor will see you in a minute.”

“Yeah.  Thanks lady.” Sebastian frowned and scowled up at the ceiling.  He really didn’t want some stranger poking around at his teeth.  They hurt enough as it was, and having some person poking at them with sharp instruments wasn’t going to help.

Sebastian waited for about five minutes before the dentist came back. 

“Hello Mr. Castellanos.  My name is Dr. Torelli, and I’ll be taking a look at your teeth today.”  The dentist washed his hands, put on a pair of examination gloves, and sat down on his stool before putting on a mask.

“It’s Detective Castellanos.”

“Detective?  Oh, I apologize.  Detective Castellanos then.”  He scooted over to Sebastian and adjusted the light before turning it on.

“Ow!” Sebastian shielded his eyes with his hand.  “A little warning next time doc?”

“Sorry about that.  The light can be a little bright to some.”  The dentist grabbed his pack of tools and opened them up.  “Alright, now open up wide.”

“No.”

“But Detective, I can’t look at your teeth if you keep your mouth closed.”

Sebastian’s mouth was shut tightly.

Dr. Torelli sighed.  “Sir, I have other patients that I need to see.  If you’re going to waste my time, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“I’m not letting you touch my teeth.”

The dentist stood up.  “Did you come here on your own, or did someone bring you?”

“My partner brought me.  My work partner,” Sebastian quickly amended at the smirk Dr. Torelli gave him.

“I see.  And what’s their name?”

“Joseph.  Joseph Oda.”

“Is he in the waiting room still?”

Sebastian shrugged.  “Probably.  He’s my only way to get home so I hope he didn’t leave me.”

“I’ll be right back then.”

Dr. Torelli left the room.

Sebastian had stood up from the chair while he was gone and taken off the bib.

He came back a few moments later accompanied by a very angry Joseph.

“Sebastian, what are you doing?  Just let the man look at your teeth!”  Joseph was standing inches away from Sebastian with his arms crossed over his chest.  He was visibly fuming.

“I already told you that I’m not letting him poke around in my head.  I don’t need to see him.”

“Yes you do.  You and I both know that if you keep ignoring your teeth, they’re going to keep getting worse.  Then you’re going to have to have a lot more work done to them.  Is that what you want?  Or would you rather them fall out of your head?”

Sebastian stayed silent.

“Now are you going to sit back down in that chair or are we going to have to strap you down?” Joseph asked.

“What the hell?”  Sebastian frowned. “There’s no way I’m letting you tie me down to a chair.”

“Then sit back down.”

“No.”

“Dammit Sebastian.  Why do you always have to be so stubborn?”

“How many times have I told you that I’m not letting some asshole dig around in my head.  I told you that I didn’t want to go to the dentist.”

“Sit down in the chair Sebastian.”

“I’m not sitting in that chair.”

“You’re going to make me force you into it, aren’t you?”

“Joseph, you know that you can’t move me.  You’re not strong-“ Sebastian was cut off by a jab from Joseph to the stomach.  He immediately crumpled down to the floor.

“Dammit Joseph!”  That had caught Sebastian off guard and knocked the wind out of him.

But that also bought Joseph and a few nurses enough time to get Sebastian back in the chair and strap his arms and legs down to it.

By this time, Sebastian had gotten his breath back.  “What the fuck Joseph! Let me out of this damn chair.”  Sebastian was thrashing about, hoping he could break the restraints, or at least loosen them enough for him to slide his arms out, but it didn’t work.  He was firmly stuck in place.

“Hold still Sebastian.  This will only take a few minutes.”  Joseph was standing against the wall with his arms still crossed over his chest.

“No!  Not till you let me go!”

“You’re not getting out of here until you get your teeth fixed.”

Sebastian continued thrashing and squirming in the chair.

“Detective?” The doctor was back on his stool with a tool in hand.  “I really need you to sit still.  If you don’t, I might accidently hurt you.”

“I’m not letting you touch my teeth!”

The doctor sighed and set the tool down.  “I’m sorry Mr. Oda, but if he keeps moving around like this, then we’re not going to get anywhere.  Do you know if he has a fear of dentists?”

Joseph shrugged.  “He says he doesn’t but that doesn’t mean much.”

“We could give him some laughing gas.  That’s what we do for other patients that are too anxious for our procedures.”

“Do whatever it takes.  Like I said, we’re not leaving until he gets his teeth fixed.”

“I’ll be right back then.”  Dr. Torelli got up and left the room once more.

He came back a few minutes later with a tank and an oxygen mask.  “Alright Detective Castellanos, I’m going to need you to breathe into this mask. 

“Hell no.  I’m not letting you give me any loopy gas.”

“Sebastian, just let him look at your teeth and he won’t have to give you any laughing gas,” Joseph said.

“I have stuff I need to take care of tonight.  I’m not letting you put me under.”

Joseph sighed.  “If you don’t let him finish looking at your teeth, our deal is off.”

Sebastian stayed silent for a moment, thinking his choices over.  “Fine.  Give me the damn gas.”

Dr. Torelli put the mask over Sebastian’s face and let the gas flow.  “In a few minutes, you should be feeling very relaxed, and I’ll get started.”  He put on his own mask and started preparing the tools.

“I don’t need gas to relax,” Sebastian said.  His words were starting to slur together.  “I have whiskey for that.”

Joseph rolled his eyes.  “Doesn’t take much to put you under, does it?”  He chuckled and leaned against the wall, wanting to stay with Sebastian in case he tried to do something in his half delirious state.

Dr. Torelli grabbed the mirror and a hook tool.  “Alright Detective Castellanos, if you could please open your mouth for me.”

Sebastian complied and opened his mouth.  

“That’s a surprise,” Joseph said under his breath.

Dr. Torelli started inspecting Sebastian’s teeth.  “You really need to brush better Detective Castellanos.  Especially because of all of the coffee and alcohol you drink.”  He scrapped at one of Sebastian’s teeth and Sebastian started fidgeting.

“Is everything alright?” The dentist asked.  “That didn’t hurt did it?”

Sebastian tried to speak but had trouble forming coherent words between the gas and the tools in his mouth.

Dr. Torelli removed the tools.  “What was that?”

“What are you trying to do? Dig for gold?  This is my mouth, not a gold mine.”

“Do most people end up like this when you give them laughing gas?” Joseph asked.

“Not always.  Everyone always reacts differently.”  He went back to work, looking at Sebastian’s teeth and scraping where necessary.  After a few minutes, he got out the drain and put it in Sebastian’s mouth to clear away the excess saliva.

Sebastian tried to pull away from it, but wasn’t very successful.

“Detective, I need you to sit still.  The drain isn’t going to hurt you.”  Dr. Torelli tried to position Sebastian’s head so that it was under the light again.

Sebastian tried speaking once more as he tried to turn his head in the opposite direction.

“What was that?” The dentist took the drain out of Sebastian’s mouth so that he could speak.

“Let go of me you… You fuck nugget,” Sebastian slurred.

Joseph struggled to hold back his laughter.  “Well,” he said between chuckles.  “That’s one I haven’t heard before.”

“I can’t say I have either,” Dr. Torelli said.  He repositioned himself so that he could get back to work.

Thirty minutes later, he turned off the gas and put the tools away.  “Alright Detective Castellanos.  I’m all done.”  He took Sebastian’s bib off and sat the chair up slowly.

“Good.  Don’t need people drilling around my teeth,” Sebastian said.  He started leaning over in the chair.

Joseph took a step closer to make sure that Sebastian didn’t fall out of his chair.  “So what’s the damage Doctor?” He asked.

“He has two cavities.  One of them is deep along the gum line, so it might need a root canal to be fixed.  I can’t see how far advanced it is without an x-ray.”

Joseph sighed and patted Sebastian’s shoulder.  “I’m going to have fun trying to bring him back in for that.  It was hard enough getting him in today.”

“I wish you luck with that.” Dr. Torelli stood up and took off his gloves.  “Once he’s able to stand up and walk on his own, you’re welcome to leave.”

“Thank you Doctor.”  Joseph turned to Sebastian.  “You think you can stand up yet?”

“What?” Sebastian asked.  “Of course I can.” He stood up slowly.  He was a bit unsteady on his feet, but he didn’t fall over.

“Alright.  I’m going to go pay.  You… You better come with me so you don’t hurt yourself.”  Joseph lead Sebastian to the front desk so he could talk to the nurse and pay for Sebastian’s appointment.

Sebastian shuffled along, following Joseph to the counter.  Joseph paid for the appointment and scheduled another one to have Sebastian’s cavities filled while he was too out of it to protest.

“I’ll see you in two weeks then Detectives.  Have a nice day,” the nurse said as she handed Joseph and appointment reminder card.

“Thank you.  We’ll be here.  Somehow.”  Joseph put the card in his pocket and turned to Sebastian.  “Are you going to be able to make it to the car?”

Sebastian was swaying a bit, but he didn’t seem in too much danger of falling over.  “Yeah. I’m fine.  Let’s just go home.”

Joseph escorted Sebastian to the car and made sure that he was wearing his seatbelt before getting into the driver’s seat so he could take Sebastian home.

Sebastian fiddled with the radio and changed it to his favorite station.  Normally Joseph would protest against the horrible country station, but he didn’t have the energy to argue with Sebastian anymore.  The two detectives stayed silent the entire way.

Joseph parked in Sebastian’s driveway and turned off the car.  “Can you make it inside?”

“Yeah.  It’s not like I’m drunk.”  Sebastian undid his seat belt and pulled out his keys so he could let himself inside.

“Alright then.  I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning since your car’s still at the station.”

“Thanks.  But before I go,” Sebastian said.

“Yes?  What is it?”

Sebastian reached over to the driver’s seat and ruffled Joseph’s hair, messing it up as much as he could.

Joseph sighed but stayed silent.

Sebastian smirked before climbing out of the car.  “See you in the morning Jo.”

“Oh before you go,” Joseph said.

“Yeah?”

“You have another appointment in two weeks.  You’ve got two cavities they need to fill.”

“What the fuck?” Sebastian glared at Joseph.

“See you in the morning.”  Joseph turned the car back on and quickly backed out of the driveway before Sebastian could protest further.

“You bastard…” Sebastian muttered under his breath.  He let himself into his house to get settled in for the night, and to plot his revenge against Joseph in the morning.


End file.
